You will never be what I expected
by a fanfictioner
Summary: When double D hears a noise from a janitor's closet, he never expected to find Kevin and Nat locked inside. He certainty didn't expect to find them in only their boxers. (No "scenes") i don't own Nat. picture- Assassin AU by C2ndy2c1d
1. lock in a room with your best friend

**You will never be what I expected**

Chapter 1 (Locked in a room with you best friend)

**I'm so sorry there isn't much about the game. For one I have never seen one so I have no clue about it except they get the ball over the line. Lol. Also this is my first ed, edd, and eddy fan fiction so I apologize. I hope I get better. : )**

* * *

no ones pov

It was the final game of the year before state. This was peach creeks last chance to get in to the running and the football team they were up against was the toughest, roughest, and they never lost. Not ever. However that would all change due to two players named Kevin and Nat.

During the game Kevin and Nat couldn't help but insult the other team on their apparent lack of smarts, and their appearance. This however fueled the other teams rage when in the last second Nat was able to pass the ball to Kevin and make the wining point. Thusly destroying the other team's record of never losing.

However everyone knows teenage boys don't take sports deathly serious. Right? Ha! More like the opposite. And this team was no different. Yet Kevin and Nat just took them as being bad sports, when their good game high fives to the other team, were quite harsh.

They had no idea the other team took the losing so harshly. Until they were cornered in the locker room. Seeing at least 15 guys surround them Kevin let out a "crap." Each getting grabbed by two guys from behind holding them in place.

It all went downhill after Nat looked over to Kevin and said sarcastically "well it looks like somebody can't handle losing."

That what when a boy who was team captain and looked like was in charge of this whole ordeal gave Nat a good hit to the gut sending him toppling over. A knee to the nose sent him back up.

Struggling to go help his friend, Kevin got a few hits to him also. After some time both boys were panting hard due to the beating they received.

Now was when the leader thought so humiliation would work perfectly.

"Take off your clothes." The leader said with a snicker. Nat and Kevin's heads both shot up at this. They looked at each other worried.

"do it." The leader said stepping forward to show the non-spoken "or else"

Slowly the boys holding them released and they started to take off their clothes. They took off their jerseys and pants. Their gear was striped next. Then their under liner. Now they were left standing in their boxer briefs.

At that Kevin glared up at the leader and said "I ain't takin' off anything else."

The leader just laughed and said "that alone will be embarrassing enough."

He then motioned for the boys to grab the two peach creek students again. Kevin and Nat were then dragged into the hall way.

No one was there. Everyone had cleared out soon after the game and headed to a celebratory party. The leader opened a janitor closet. Kevin and Nat were shoved inside and the door quickly shut after them.

"Hey! Let us out!" the two yelled out to the team.

The leader just laughed "wow your school needs to be updated. They still have doors that lock from the outside." Then there was a horrifying click.

Then to much of their displeasure they heard the team walk laughing away.

"Oh crap! Oh no. no no no no no!" Kevin muttered as he searching the door knob for a lock in the dark room.

"Kevin please tell me you can unlock the door." Nat worriedly pleaded.

Searching for his face in the darkness Kevin looked at Nat with a sullen face.

"Help me find the lights nat." was the only answer to Nat's question. After a few minutes they found the cord to turn on the lights.

When the lights flickered on they turned to the door only to find what the football captain said was true. There was no lock on this side. Not even the hope of a key. Just a blank door knob.

* * *

**Hehe I'm going to end it here so I have something to write about in the next chapter. : ) for anyone who wondered why I chose boxer briefs. Well you don't get the answer! mwah ha ha ha ha!**


	2. i will always be here when you need me

**You will never be what I expected**

Chapter two (I will always be here when you need me)

**Just so you know I had to look up all kinds of mold facts! Gosh maybe that's why I put this off. Nah! It was home work! ****I hate homework, it's no fun. ****But here is chapter 2 finally! :) So sorry it's soooo very late. Thank you so much for staying with me. You're all wonderful. Though I know you're only here for double d and the mostly naked Kevin and Nat. (by the way I don't own Edd, Ed and Eddy…. Neither Nat. though I wish I did. Cause everyone loves Nat. )**

_Edd point of view-_

The science fair was in three weeks. Having the need for my experiment to be done on punctual time, meaning overly early. I would need to look at my experiment soon. Like they say, "When you are early you are on time. When you are on time, you are late. And when you are late, well you are left." So I politely asked the science teacher if I could finish my experiment in her lab after school. Since I just had to inspect my mold and see if the asexual spores had been produced their hair like filaments resembling roots called Rhizoids, from the vegetative hyphae. I was over joyed when she told me I would be able to since she was going to the football game after school so she could lend me her room and lock it after the game. Since I don't normally attend the games no one would be hurt that I didn't go.

_Kevin point of view-_

After at least ten minutes of banging on the door and yelling for help Nat had slumped to the floor and I had taken to leaning on the stupid door that trapped up in here.

"Nat please tell me you actually keep a backup cell phone in your underwear and you just forgot to tell me about it." I question my crazy teal headed friend.

He looked up at me with a frown "sorry dude. Not today."

I signed. _Dang it…. Wait what did he say?!_

"Dude I was just joking! You actually keep a backup cell phone in your underwear?!" shocked I asked.

He started laughing, and soon I started chuckling along with him. In five minutes we were in full blown laughter completely forgetting that our chances of getting out of here before Monday was next to nothing.

Edd point of view-

I signed happily seeing that my molds had collected stolons. Soon they would become new individuals. With that great news I jotted down my notes upon my inspection. Glancing at the time I realized that the game had been long over. Suspecting that the teacher had simply forgotten about me I decided that I would graciously lock up for her. I glanced at my spores one last time, not being able to stop the smile that stretched across my face.

"If only everything could be as simple and innocent as these spores" I whispered to myself.

Slowly, not really ready to leave, I packed up the supplies I had taken out and gathered around the chair I was using. Cleaning all of the instruments I used to study my spores, I wouldn't want my mold to accidently invade the lab over the weekend.

I chuckled at the mere thought of the student's faces when they walked in Monday morning and there be mold all over the lab… _or school_, I added as an afterthought.

I put on my trench coat similar to the doctor's. I looked out the windows noticing that it was pitch black. I remembered that the weather man said the temperature was supposed to drop after dark. Picking up my duffle bag and slinging it over my shoulder I slide my chair in. surveying the room once more, I concluded that I had cleaned and put up everything that I had took out with.

I flipped the light off as I closed the locked door. I quickly walk down the long hallway for the exit. The school after dark always put off an eerie feel as if it wasn't complete.

"It needs students bustling around." I whispered to myself not wanting to disrupt the quietness of the hall more than my quiet footsteps already have.

_Kevin point of view-_

Our laughter had turned to breathlessness soon after five minutes. Now we just sat thinking about random things to get our mind off of our situation. After roughly about ten minutes I heard something. Pressing me ear to the door I could have sworn the noise sounded like footsteps.

"Nat did you hear that?" I asked in a whisper trying to listen harder to the noise.

"Well aren't you a poet that didn't know it." Nat laughed.

The sound stopped.

_Edd point of view-_

I instantly froze when I heard an eerily sound that I could have sworn was a laugh. Shaking, I almost asked if someone was there. Though with all of the scary movie nights with Ed and Eddy, I know that would just be looking for trouble.

After gaining my bearings I took off walking once more except this time slightly quicker than the last.

_Kevin point of view-_

Hearing the sound once more I was over joyed. It had to be a person! It just had to be. However now that it was moving fast I knew the person would be startled easily. Unable to think of something to catch the person's attention, and knowing the person would be walking past anytime now.

I did what any teenage boy would do.

I waited until the person was right in front of the door.

Then….. I let out the most blood curtailing scream and hit the door as hard as I could.

The response was well worth it.

The person on the other side of the door let out a scream of his own and from the sound of that thump, fell on to the floor from shock.

Nat and I couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out from our throats. Soon we were on the floor gasping for breaths.

_Edd point of view-_

I clutched the material above my heart and sat looking at the janitor's closet that had gave me such a fright. The laughter that bubbled from the people on the other side of the door, concealed my own gasps trying to regain normal breathing. Soon the laughter turned to gasps of breaths. By then I had regained my composer and started to stand.

Flatting out my shirt I was about to give the people a piece of my mind. However they beat me to it.

"Before you start blowing your top hear us out." A voice began.

"Yeah my friend hear didn't mean to scare the sh-crap out of yah." A different voice added.

"Oh. Then what were you doing then, besides scaring others senseless." I countered.

"Well… you see-" a voice started.

"Oh for goodness sakes! Come out of the closet!" I demanded sick of their tom foolery.

One snickered "yeah come out of the closet ke-" thump "oww!"

"Shut up!" the other said. "We can't come out. The doors locked and there isn't a way to unlock it from this side."

"oh." I was dumbfounded. Their little trick was not to scare me, well it was but, it was to help them be rescued.

"Well…." The voices simultaneously asked.

I examined the lock. Seeing that the mechanism would be easy to crack. I told them my hypotheses.

"It looks to me a simple lock. So I think I will be able to free you. You are in luck that I happen to have a paper clip on me."

"Why is that?" one of them asked. Thump

"Because he's going to pick the lock. Idiot." The other told in a red headed streak of rage.

I found my paper clip and started working it into the lock. There was three parts of the lock. The first clicked easily the second soon after. However the third was become the most difficult. But nothing I can't handle. Soon a lovely click sounded and I turned the nob.

Opening the door I found something I did not expect.

A blush spread rapidly across my face and my mouth gaped like a fish. There Kevin and Nat stood before me clad in only their boxer briefs.

Thanks you guys for reading! If you don't know who is talking in the last scene here it is.

**Kevin** "Before you start blowing your top hear us out."

**Nat** "Yeah my friend hear didn't mean to scare the sh-crap out of yah."

**Kevin** "Well… you see-"

**Nat** "yeah come out of the closet ke-" thump "oww!"

**Kevin** "Shut up!" "We can't come out. The doors locked and there isn't a way to unlock it from this side."

**Kevin/Nat** "Well…."

**Nat** "Why is that?"

**Kevin** "Because he's going to pick the lock. Idiot."


	3. The Situation

I've had it pointed out that it is not easily to understand who is saying what when it says "a voice" lol I notice that now. So I will update the last chapter (later) and have further chapters saying who said what in parentheses if the person's point of view does not know who is speaking.

Just so all of you readers know. I fangirled a LOT during this chapter. Just so you know.

_**Edd point of view-**_

Gapping like a fish my brain completely shut down.

My face had quickly heated up from the site in front of me and from other thoughts that came from the depths of my brain where Eddy had swayed. I could tell that now the blush had gone from my neck to the tips of my ears.

"K-Ke-Kevin a-an-and N-Nat-Nathan?" the shock of the situation that I suddenly walked in upon hit me full force.

That was when my body decided to do the most unmanly thing it could possibly do in this situation. I fainted.

My eyes rolled back as my knees buckled from under me.

"Oh sheez!" Kevin nearly shouted as he lunged and grabbed me before the floor found way to my face. In the force of him saving me, from meeting the floor personally, landed us in a position where I was practically in Kevin's lap.

After a few minutes of Kevin and Nat freaking out about the situation. Which means Nat saying "he's dead! He's dead! What are we going to do! We killed him!" over and over again while Kevin tried to assure Nat that Double D was not dead.

That was when I came to. One of my hands found its way to my forehead to wipe the sleep or would it be faint out of my eyes with the palm of my hand. Only to drop and land on something hard and wet. Squinting my eyes I tried to get my eyes to focus on the shadowy figure that was above me. Red hair is what I saw first. Manly because a lock of it was hanging between my eyes. The only person I knew with hair that red was… Kevin. The reality of what just happened slammed me right in the face.

"Oh dear." I mumbled out of embarrassment.

Hearing me Kevin whipped his head back around to look at me, Nat peering over his shoulder.

"Thank god you're ok Double D. You scared us half to death!" Kevin said

Stuttering I was only able to say "m-m-my ap-p-p-pologies k-k-kevin."

That was when I realized my hand was positioned on Kevin's…..chest. His shirtless, bare, muscle toned chest that still had some sweat on him from the game. I quickly yank my offending appendage away and safely close to my chest.

Finally able to pull myself together I backed away from the mostly naked boy and stood up. Dusting myself off and resituating my bag I told both boys "I am glad I was able to assist you in your…. Situation. And may I say thank you for your concern of my wellbeing. However I am all well now and I must be getting home soon, mother wouldn't want me out at such a late hour." After that I turned a started walking swiftly toward the exit.

"Wait Double D! You can't just leave!" Kevin stated shocked while grabbing my shoulder turning back around to face them.

My temper flared and I snapped at him with a "And why in the good World NOT?!"

Sliding up beside Kevin, Nat simple said "dude we are in only our boxer briefs, it's like 30 degrees outside, and we have no way to get home. The least you can do is help a few bros out double cutie." Throughout his speech Nathan had slowly slid closer to me until he had tucked me under his arm and cuddled up to me winking at me when he changed my nick name into a term of endearment.

Making a puzzled face or as some "hip teens" would say the "uh No" face I subtlety shoved/wiggled out of Nathan's grasp. Dusting myself off I pondered the problems that Nathan did point out. Sighing I resigned my defeat to a quick journey home "As you wish boys. However if I will be assisting you, you will be doing things my way. Is that clear Kevin and Nathan." Both boys instantly nodded their heads. I smiled at the instant agreement, getting Ed and Eddy was more difficult than this and we had been in much worst situations.

…..

After a few minutes of mumbling my ponderings of how to solve each of the boy's problems the beginning of a whine came from Nathan. "Its cold double cutie booty, have you thought of something yet?"

Kevin huffed from his position lead up against a wall and mumbled "I don't see why we can't just go back to the locker rooms."

Turning to the boys with a sigh "we cannot go back to the locker rooms Kevin because it is locked. Coach is no longer on campus he does not live in his office. However I have come up with something that may work for the time being. However you may not like it." I responded. Nathan instantly perked up from his spot on the floor and responded for both him and Kevin with a "We're up for anything!"

I lead them to the hallway that contained the lockers for all of the high school students. Walking down the long wall of them I stopped at one. Skidding to a halt behind me the boys tried not to run into each other.

"Why are we at the lockers?" Kevin ask curiously. I simply ignored his question and went to work at unlocking a lock. With a few twist it opened. The inside of the locker was the most organized locker that any of the two boys had seen. With the stacks of books labeled and stacked in order of class, a pencil holder on the locker door that contained only sharpened pencils, a few science stickers that were easily removable, along with the things Edd had come here for. A stack of two spare outfits.

"Here we are. Now they may not be the right size but as they say 'something is better than nothing' so these will have to work for now." I said to them as I handed Kevin the stack of clothes and two pairs of convers. "Thanks." The boys responded as they started putting on the clothes.

Nat was able to fit into the clothes the only problem was the shirt hugged him slightly. However Kevin while the pants were more like skinny jeans on him, the shirt failed to fit. But luckily the locker contained a cotton sweater that though fit him snugly, still fit him. Now that the boys were clothed there was the problem of getting home. None of the boys drove that day due to it being high 60's this morning and nice weather to walk however now that the sun had went down it was near freezing.

Giving them a crest fallen gaze Edd broke the news to them. "Being that it is so late and I don't believe that either of you drove this beautiful morning we will have to walk home."

"Dang. It's going to be a cold walk home." Kevin bluntly put it. "That it will be Kevin. However if we start now the temperature will stay constant for the next 30 minutes before dropping another 2 to 3 degrees." I told them bringing out the science lover from inside.

"Dang. Well let's get going." Nathan said while shoving me and Kevin toward the outside doors.

The cold breeze that hit us as the doors open was enough to chill us straight to our bones. Looking out into the parking lot we could plainly see why. The parking lot was covered in at least an inch of snow and more was coming down at a steady pace.

"Well ding dang it." I cursed our luck and looked ruefully at the sky.

*Cliff hanger! Well I'm going to end it here for now. Hopefully I will be able to get back to it soon but no promise. And oh you bad bad readers. I know what you were thinking Kevin's…. chest. Well Ha Ha I fooled you didn't I? Hope you liked it. If you have anything you want to happen to the poor souls fill free to tell me so!*


End file.
